Freed
by MySpaceBarCameOff
Summary: Aru was always one to mind her own business and always hoped to be alone, because alone meant freedom. She didn't wish to be held down by the invisible ties of family and friendship or the fake 'freedom' that any and every government had to offer and she most definitely did not want to be tied down by the laws of fate, but it seems that Sinbad has other plans for her...OCxSinbad
1. Chapter 1 Back to Sindria

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! This is my first Magi FanFic, well actually, it's my _first_ fanfic** **ever. I've never written any in the past but I hope you like it~**

**I don't own Magi, but if I did, Sinbad will be in every single chapter of it. :3 There I said it. I love the man, okay? That's why this fanfic is (sort of) written for him. I really have no plot in mind and just derping as I go, but I still hope it's interesting for you guys to read.**

** This is an OCxSinbad (and maybe I'll throw in some competition if I feel like it's going too smoothly for that man and I will be a jerk for the sake of fanservice). I based my djinns on some of my other interests which I will explain in the end with possible spoilers, but if you like it and want more, do leave some feedback for me~ I welcome you with open arms like the first appearance of Sinbad in the manga/anime series! XD Enjoy~**

* * *

Sindria, an island-kingdom, the closest land that she could call home.

It was one of those days where she wasn't lost, nor almost losing her head, and best yet, not having a Sindrian king on her tail.

"Aruuuu!"

She was foolish in believing such a thing. You'll never run away from him in his territory. Aru turned around to face the purple haired king, his gold orbs meeting her faded blue ones. She sighed heavily before greeting him.

"What do you want, Sin?"

"Heeeh, is that really a way to speak to your best friend ever?"The king questioned, a childish look on his face.

"I don't recall naming you my best friend, _ever_. Besides, the question should be, how'd you know I'd be here?" Aru replied with a raised brow. She had an idea of the answer to the question she asked, but kept to herself, because who knows the answer best than the man who found her.

He smirked, " I have my ways, but that's not the point. Everyone misses you, y'know."

"Hmm, well since the king himself came to deliver such a message, then I'm sure he won't mind bringing one back, right?" Aru smiled at him, a hint of darkness on her face. Using the generals to guilt trip her into staying a while was a bit sly, but Aru was planning on doing something similar.

The Sindrian king had on a confused face as Aru continued.

"Tell everyone that I miss them too, but sadly, I have some urgent business to attend to, so see you some time later, Sin! Bye, bye!"

With those words said, she gave him a genuine grin and turned around to take off. By now, Sinbad had realized what was happening, she was going to be out of his reach again. To hopefully stop her from doing so, he reached for her wrist, only to have his hand glide past it and grab nothing. Aru continued walking forward, weaving skillfully through the crowd, careful not to touch anyone.

And with that, she was gone. It had happened again and Sinbad couldn't do anything to preserve the woman he held feelings for. She was always like this, ever since they parted, and every time she came back to him, his hopes would rise so high, only to be let down again once she leaves him. She would allow him just a few lines of words to be exchanged whenever they meet, but that was it. After that, Aru always kept him waiting, sometimes weeks, months, and once or twice, even years.

Sinbad entered the doors of his palace with his brows wrinkled, an annoyed look on his face that hinted slight disappointment. Yamuraiha had noticed his presence, the same way she found Aru, and headed towards him.

"So how'd it go?" She questioned her king with anticipation from her voice. The king merely let out a sigh and continued walking with his head now hung low. Yamuraiha could guess what happened. Although she was a bit dejected that she couldn't see Aru, it was still amusing to see that Aru could make such a confident and powerful man like Sinbad suffer in such a way. She watched her king walk a path of sorrow as she tried her best not to laugh in the silent main hallway.

* * *

_Urgent business? _Faris spoke his words for only Aru to hear. _Whatever would be so demanding than the king of the island himself?_

"Well, it's not like I had any other excuse ready. But really, who would've thought I'd be sent back to here of all the places."

_I agree, Princess, but what are you to do now that you've conquered the new djinn?_

Aru didn't answer Faris, because they both knew. It was always like this, fate did not like her very much, even if she was strangely lucky in dungeons. After clearing her first dungeon and acquiring Faris, she was a natural when it came to training and mastering him, but was devastated when she realized that she was still weak. Even with the power of a king, she could not protect the ones she loved. She would conquer, grow, and lose. It was always the same, but what kept her going was the words that Faris said to her that time.

_Princess, you can be strong if you wish to be. You don't give up and that's what your djinns all see and respect in you. You may have lost all that's precious, but that means that you are free. The only thing you have to worry about now is yourself. And us. Don't forget us, obviously. But what I'm saying is, you still have us as your family and we'll follow you to the bitter end as your sword and shield because a djinn and their master are always one._

Many years have passed since then and Aru's met some much more people, some she tolerates and some she has mixed feeling about. She tends to stick to her ideals of being alone and trusting no one, but there may be bonds that she's bound to, whether or not she's aware of them.

Aru went off to test out her newest acquired djinn at her favorite training place. It seemed like the best thing to do when it was still bright out. Sindria was one of those places in the world where it's party night, every night. The children here do not fear the creatures of the dark, for they are those who dwell within the presence of the moon. She could tell already, tonight will be a festival.

She really had not planned to end up here after that dungeon conquer, though. It's as if fate had already decided it.

* * *

Aru ran as fast as her legs could carry the light haired maiden, trying awkwardly to ignore the untied white hair covering most of her face. Her four heavy vessels clinking due to the rough sprinting, perhaps even slowing her down.

She came to a halt, pushed her hair out of the way, and cursed to herself. _Damn it! Why'd I decide to take them along! They won't even working in this hell of a dungeon, anyways! _

Knowing that she hadn't much time, she quickly examined her surroundings. There were doors of every shape, size, and color. Signs adorned the walls in which there weren't doors, and doors had taken the places where there weren't signs. The huge room she had stopped in was truly a sight to gape at, but not worth it when you have giant, pink, and fat looking creatures after you. Which reminded her, they were still at her tail, and quite possibly not so far back.

She spoke, her voice seemingly impatient and a bit alarmed,"Oi, Faris! Where to next?"

The gold earring on her left ear, which was adorned with a ruby, began to glow and a symbol appeared under the ruby, intensifying it's redness. The symbol was enough proof to hint that a djinn reside in the small accessory. _Just pick a door, after all, I doubt the djinn of this dungeons cares much._

Aru was beginning to regret the decision of going into this dungeon. I mean, seriously! Who waltzes into a suspicious-looking door inside of a giant tree trunk located in the place of, let me think, _nowhere. _But then again, she was in whether she liked it or not, and if she were to die, it wouldn't be in this weird madhouse.

"Well, Mr. SmartyPants. I hope you do understand that, 'Just pick a door,' could possibly cost me my life, right?"

_Just believe me, the dungeon is pretty nice if they have smiling cats for monsters, alright? Besides, a dungeon having many doors that would kill you but not even one person knows of its existence, just wouldn't make any sense, no?_

"Fine…"Aru still had her doubt, but nonetheless, reluctantly agree. She skimmed the room once again, hoping to make the right choice. The small and simple white door was the only one that caught her attention. She begins walking towards it when Faris said to her. _How very like you._

"It's just…white is eye-catching, okay?"Aru scratched the back of her head, her pale fingers entangled in her fair hair.

_And so are you princess._

It was true, in a literal sense, for she had pale blue orbs, almost as if they were white and her hair and skin lacked color. However, she ignore him as she pushed open the door which led into a majestic garden. It was truly the a strange piece of landscape. The place completely covered in foliage and colorful buds and blossoms of all sorts. The ceiling had imitated the outside sky, yet not a cloud or sun in the artificial piece of nature, and as bright as day. In the far back was a glistening pond and the bushes to the left was in a formation which seems like a never-ending maze. To the right was a long table surrounded by fancy, cushioned chairs. There were cups and tea pots, cake and butter, and plates and forks laid messily throughout the table, unfortunately, no diners present to greet the young girl who just entered the door.

"Well, what now?" The fair haired maiden questioned the one in the earring.

_Well, you followed your instincts with the white door and that got you somewhere, so why not do it again? If you were asking for my opinion, however, I would go for the maze, after all, there's nothing much to do here and no where else to go but back._

A grin crept onto Aru's as she mentally thanked her helpful sidekick. She made a dash for the maze, which didn't seem much of a maze at all. To her surprise, the bushes had moved out of her way whenever she got close and the flowers on the foliage started gossiping, one always speaking over the other.

"Can you believ-"

"She's probably thrilled righ-"

"We've never seen visito-"

"Shhh! She'll hear us and we'll probably scare her!" One of the white flowers spoke up, stating a point to the others, and thanks to that, the flowers quieted quickly. A visitor was indeed very rare in this place, there have been folks entering before, but most of them were merely lost in the dungeon, or starved to their end. No one has made it this far since the dungeon was raised!

"Hello,"Aru greeted the plants with a smile, hoping that she could get some aid from these mysterious little citizens of this dungeon. The flowers flinched in unison when they heard her salute, and immediately closed up, their petals covering their faces. The only one left was the white flower, which Aru was not quite sure what kind it was, who stared at her with a blank expression.

"Well, since you made it this far, there's really no point in wasting your time," the white blossom spoke with a voice of confidence, "The end of the dungeon is just past the maze. You'll find her there…" And with that, the pearl colored flower also covered her face with petals and left Aru by herself.

_What'd I tell you, the maze right?_ Faris' tone sounded arrogant and overly satisfied as he praised himself. _I'm a genius~_

Aru mumbled a small _whatever_ as she bolted towards the end of the maze, the bushes trying desperately to keep up with her fast pace. She wasted no time in getting there and came across a door that looked exactly like the one she came from. As she entered, she was surprised to find that this looked like any other normal treasury a dungeon had to offer. Gold coins and tools were scattered all over the huge room, creating mountains after mountains of shimmering riches.

In the center of the room, on an alter, was a box adorned with strange letters on blue wood and a vessel symbol was on the golden lock. Aru reached out to touch the lock and a flash blinded her for slight moment. When she regained her sight she saw a blue giant, a djinn.

The figure was slumped over, appearing tired. She then straightened her back, stretched out her arms and yawned. Aru, who was watching the female djinn's every movement, also felt the urge to yawn, but held back. The djinn had a strange attire, but is wearing clothing much more modest and unrevealing than the other djinns Aru has seen in her life. Her clothing covers her arms, the sleeves have a slight puff, and a knee-length skirt. She also wore an apron, which was held by the ribbon knotted on the back. What remained the same about most djinns were that they were all decorated with some sort of gold jewelry. This particular djinn, had jewelry practically covered every part in which jewelry was capable of covering.

While Aru was busy gaping at the appearance of the blue giant, it seems that the djinn has noticed her presence. The giant opened her mouth to speak, "I am Arisu," her voice was high, yet clear nonetheless, as she introduced herself to the only available king candidate, "I am the djinn of curiosity and madness. Will you introduce yourself as well?"

"A-Ah…My name is Arukane!" Aru replied with a stutter.

"Hm, tell me _Arukane_, what do you wish to achieve with me by your side?" Arisu questioned the girl. Aru had already seen this coming, but she wasn't worried. After all, she was the only one in the treasury, and probably the entire dungeon. She was the only candidate Arisu could pick.

"I don't know." Aru replied, this time with a bit of authority put into it.

"What a strange one you are, you sound so confident, but your answer states that you are confused…Well, I'll go with you anyways, because if I don't, who knows how long I'll have to wait until someone shows up again. It's all Yunan's fault, what was he thinking, putting a dungeon in the middle of a humongous jungle. Well Aru-chan, I'm ready to go when you are!"

Aru was happy that Arisu decided to go with her since a new djinn meant a whole bunch of new powers, but first, she had to stack up on some supplies. She held up her gold handcuff, which was also a vessel, and called out, " Ruler of Lust and Greed, I order you to come forth and grant me power, Ghoul!"

From Aru's demand came forth some black particles, seemingly like dust. The particles began to gather and spin around the cuff as it began to glow a slight red. The circular motion caused the air to blow into the cuff, as well as the surrounding treasures to shake. A few seconds passed and the wind current picked up, pulling the dungeon items towards the cuff as well. Just as the metals came into contact with the handcuff vessel, they began to shrink significantly and eventually, disappear. The breeze around the cuff was still growing in power, from a blast of air to that in comparison of a cyclone in mere seconds. When the wind had died down by Aru's command, the treasury had been wiped clean.

All that was left to see was Arisu and her anticipating platform, waiting to take them back to the other side. Aru hopped on and the blue symbol slowly, but surely, started rising to the portal up top. On her way up, she could notice that Arisu had disappeared and the blade that was tied to her right thigh felt warm, a sign that a new djinn now resides there.

A bright flash of light blinded her as she felt a gush of wind. Hoping to avoid any dust in her eyes, she kept them shut and didn't open then until she felt her bottom hit the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

**I have absolutely no confidence in my writing but if you guys(and gals) didn't notice or got confused on any details I wanted to convey, I'll go over them here~**

** First of all, I based the djinn in this chapter on Alice(Arisu as pronounced in Japanese) in Wonderland, as well as her dungeon because she is very intriguing to me.**

** Second, I mentioned something about her having four vessels while she was running in the dungeon, if you add it up, she would have six (Faris, Arisu, and the other mysterious four, one whose power you read about) at the moment.**

** Thirdly, Faris (means "Knight" in Arabic), and he's the first djinn Aru acquired. She's very compatible with Faris and only she can hear what he's saying because he's in her left earring. I mean, the man/djinn is right up on her ear, so why not?**

** And last but not least, when Sinbad tried to grab Aru's wrist, he couldn't because she was using one of her djinns powers, the ability to be untouched or turned into air. That's all I'll spoil for now! Eheheh~**

** Arukane has white hair and pale blue eyes. Her complexion is very pale and her history and origin is unknown(aka I am a lazy, undecided bum who wings it as she goes) but will be revealed in future chapters. I hope you guys look forward to it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

**CHAPTER 2**

**Good day, my beautiful readers! I am back with another chapter! I was so inspired to type this one up because of how successful my first chapter was doing. Therefore, I won't let you guys wait any longer, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Like I said in the first chapter, I am half derping as I write, so if you guys have an idea or see some mistakes or want to read more of something, please do tell me so by leaving a review or leave a message in my inbox! XD Looking forward to those!**

**Anyways, here's a little backstory as to how they met, which means I can't continue chapter one until next time. Mwehuehuehue!**

**Still, I hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

Aru used to be a quiet and unexpressive child, until _he_ came along.

She was hiking through one of the mountains near the borders of the dark continent when she noticed a boy seemingly much older than her. He was alone, but Faris had warned her of being cautious with people near the dark continent lines. They were always usually slave traders, or exiles. A young looking boy made no difference whatsoever.

The fair haired girl didn't know what to do, so she watched the boy from a distance. His features were surely a sight, but that made him even more dangerous. His purple locks glistened in the sunlight that bled through the trees and hit his long hair. His back was turned her way. She could always walk away and pretend that she saw nothing. Or…she could greet this intriguing boy.

The maiden didn't know why, but she was slightly drawn to him, as if the ruhk were trying to pull her towards him. Whoever he was, she could tell he was a special one. Aru knew better than to defy the flow of the ruhk, as told by her trusted Djinn, so she started walking towards him, her face neutral as always.

When young Sinbad heard the crunching of leaves coming closer his way, he immediately turned, his hand hovered over the sword on his waist and his face wary and alert. Scanning the trees, he was surprise to find a short little girl walking towards him.

Sin's first thoughts were to run since he thought Aru was a ghost, but then calmed down rather quickly due to his logical thinking. His body relaxed and he smiled at the girl. When Aru was finally directly in front of him, she merely looked up, not uttering a single word. Sinbad kneeled down to her height and smiled at her, opening his mouth to speak, "Hello, there. My name's Sinbad. What's your name?"

Aru didn't know what to say to the boy that now with a closer look, seemed almost twice as big as her. If he were as old as he looks, then he should be aware that even she can't be trusted in the areas near the border. After all, it was true that she can fight. She's already mastered Faris' equip at this age.

Sin, after waiting a couple of seconds without an answer, continued on with more questions for the little girl, "Are you lost? Where are you parents? How old are you?"

_It's alright, little Princess. He doesn't seem like he wants to harm you._

Aru was reassured by the djinn resting in her earring. Faris was always there to help, so she quickly thought over the previous questions. After all, 'Sinbad' was still waiting.

"Aru…"

Sinbad's smile grew even wider when he heard the small voice of the girl. He was about to reciprocate her answer but was interrupted when Aru continued speaking with her emotionless facial features. "No. I don't have any. Seven."

Sinbad was a little taken back, not expecting the girl to really answer all his questions, but later accepted the fact that she just did, anyway.

"Parents and age," Aru told Sinbad.

"Huh?"

Of course, Sinbad was confused and waited for Aru to elaborate on her three vague words. She did. "You got what you wanted from me, so you'll have to tell me yours as well. After all, you don't get something for nothing in this world." Sinbad was little taken aback at the girl's remark, but complied. He was starting to grow a little fond of her.

"My parents are gone and I'm fourteen." Sinbad had no choice to answer, it was a bit embarrassing, though. He was just given a lesson by a little girl just little more half his age. It did make a bit of sense after thinking about what just happened though, after all, he sounded like someone who was trying to kidnap her.

Aru replied with a quiet, "Oh…" and merely stood in front of Sin, still staring at the boy. Her eyes seemed to have a little satisfaction in them and the corner of her lips a little higher, showing a little smile.

Sinbad saw this as a sign that little Aru enjoyed his company. Not willing to miss this chance, he took the initiative to asked her, "Hey, Aru. Seeing that you're alone near the dark continent, it's pretty dangerous for a little girl like you, so would you like to travel with me?"

* * *

Sin looked at the girl, noticing a few things about her. She had radiant white hair which glowed in the rays and a slight glisten in her pale blue orbs. Her pearly, almost white skin made her eyes stand out even more. The young maiden was short, only a little taller than his waist, but she had an aura of maturity and grace, almost like a lot of the royalty he's met during his travels. Her attire were also pure white with a few golden stripes on the ends of here and there. She had a matching hooded cape on her back and wore a sleeveless shirt along with knee length shorts. It looked almost like a uniform, which made Sin wonder if she got separated from some school field trip. Then again, Aru did say that she wasn't lost. He'll have to trust her on that.

The two conversed while walking through the forest. Well, it was actually Sinbad having to tell her about himself then ask 'What about you?' afterwards, but he still learned about her. She doesn't recall her past and woke up one day in one of the villages near the rift. She's been living off of the fruit of the forest ever since. Sin wanted to take the poor and lonely child along with him, but she still needed time to warm up to him.

Yet, he still felt that Aru learned more about him, mainly because her answers were vague. They took breaks every now and then, the two would sit in the shade and look up at the sky, watching the clouds glide by.

The sun touched the edge of the horizon when they had reached the edge of the forest. It was starting to get dark, and they better start preparing for the night. Sin looked around, Aru was holding his right hand to stay balanced on the unstable earth. "There's a town a about twenty miles from here," Sin spoke, "but we'll have to spend the night here. It'll be too dark and dangerous to walk at night, especially with you tripping over nothing."

Aru nodded in agreement, but a little annoyed at the comment. It was true that she did trip a few times in the forest, but she wasn't clumsy. If anything, Faris would have warned her. That reminded her, where has Faris gone? Well, she has been walking the entire day, she needed rest.

Sin watched as Aru released his hand and started gathering a small pile of leaves nearby, then laid them out on the flat land a little further in from where they stood. She continued layering them when Sinbad spoke up, "Aru, what are you doing?"

Aru look up at Sinbad with a blank expression. Her eyes, however, questioned Sinbad, as if asking 'Are you stupid?'

"Making a bed, of course." She replied, nonetheless.

Sinbad didn't know why she glanced at him with that pitiful look on her eyes, but he felt a little annoyed. He took the small pack on his back and placed the cylindrical cushion next to her pile of leaves, unraveling it so it looked like a presentable sleeping bag. He climbed in after taking off his coat and settling it aside the bag. He smirked at her with satisfaction, saying with his hand stretched out towards her, "Now this is a bed, Aru. You won't do with those cold leaves. Want to join me? I'll warm you up nice and good!" His trademark smile was now at its full potential when he finished his sentence.

Aru honestly didn't. Ever since they met a couple of hours ago, he's beginning to sound more and more like a pervert with each tick of the clock. She stared at him as if he were crazy, then ignored him and laid down on the leaves, loosening the knot on her hooded cape. She placed the white fabric on top of her, using it as a substitute for a blanket. Not long after, she fell asleep.

Sin was a blooming teenager, still full of energy to walk, but after seeing the kid doze off a few times, he had to call it quits for the day. She didn't seem like the clumsy type, so he figure she was merely tired. He was right. It was only a few minutes, but she was sleeping peacefully already. Her face relaxed, and her breathing was steady. With nothing else to do, he watched her sleep. Well, that's not creepy.

A smile crept onto his face when that thought occurred to him. Nonetheless, he continued watching the moonlit face of the little girl when a gush of wind blew near them, slightly lifting her cloak and making the girl shiver. Sin, who was watching, didn't miss this; what else was he supposed to do other than to tuck Aru into the warm sleeping bag with him.

Aru awoke the next morning only to see her pile of leaves in front of her.

_Huh?_

She felt warm air atop her hair and an arm loosely around her neck. _What the duck…?_

Aru's face was always lacking emotion and color, but this was quite hard to hide. She was disturbed. A slight pink appeared on her cheeks as she looked up to see a sleeping Sinbad. His lips were slightly parted and her back felt the up and down movement of his slow breathing. _Oh god…How am I going to get out of this?_

Luckily, the flushed girl didn't have to wait long. When she lowered her neck to let it relax, Sinbad woke from her movement. His brows furrowed at the light glaring into his gold orbs. After adjusting and looking around, his eyes landed on the back Aru's head. He knew she was awake from the way she was breathing, so he greeted her, "Good morning, Aru! Nice day, today, isn't it?"

"Arm…" The girl spoke in a quiet mumble, but enough for Sin to hear. Once again, Sinbad didn't understand what she was trying to say, but eventually realized that his arm was still wrapped around her. He immediately took his arms off her and let her crawl out, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. He was surprised that the girl could show emotion, but then again, waking up like this would most definitely bring up some alarming ideas and unanswered questions.

Hoping to calm the girl's mind, Sin spoke up, "It was cold yesterday night, and you shivered, so I thought it was a better idea to put you in here."

Aru didn't say anything, but she was thankful for the update.

* * *

Sinbad was always lucky when it came to directions. He and Aru were traveling to the town he mentioned the night before. The two were on a narrow road which cut between the meadows when they ran into an old woman and her granddaughter, who both were in the front of a large wagon that was filled to the brim with a vibrant variety of foliage. The old grandma offered a ride for both of them, after learning that they were all headed to the same place.

The granddaughter, whose name is Chi , chatted with Aru occasionally, hoping to be friends. Aru responded to Chi more than she's ever said to Sinbad, which ticked him off a bit, but what can he do. They were about the same age, after all.

A few moments passed and Aru was stuck with having Chi braid her hair, then decorating it with the flowers in the wagon. By the time they set foot into the town, Aru's sparkling white hair was adorned with vibrant colors in each and every little weave and fold in her braid.

Aru had to admit Chi did an amazing job, but this was sure to attract some unwanted attention. Feeling a little self conscious, she pulled her hood over her hair, covering her hair and eyes with it, hoping to hide herself.

Sinbad saw the entire thing, however, and cute was an understatement. Her 'makeover' seemed to enhance her features a little more than he thought it would. Even after watching Chi put in the flowers, she still held a significant change in appearance. He wondered how she would be like when she was older, there was still so much he wanted to know about her. She caught his attention in a day pretty easily.

When the four got to the near heart of the town, Aru and Sinbad had to part with Chi and her grandmother's flower wagon, which they were planning to sell on the streets of this town.

She asked Sinbad why they had to separate, but eventually agreed after he explained that he had to get them a room at a nearby inn and meet up with some of his companions. Besides, she later on realized that they're not going to take her newest friend and her family along. They had their own kind of lifestyle, which made her wonder. What will she do if Sinbad and her has to part ways?

She's been relying on Yunan and Faris this whole time. The only reason why she was living off of wild fruit in a forest for the past three months was because Yunan suggested her to 'man-up' and get outside to see the world. She knew Yunan was traveling about somewhere, but she hasn't heard from Faris since she met Sinbad. That made her worry a bit…

After getting treated to breakfast by Sinbad and checked into a room at an inn near the edge of town, she was told to wash up and follow Sinbad. Doing exactly that, she showered and changed into another set of clothes that were in her messenger bag.

The colors and design were almost identical as her last outfit, but this time, she wore a pleated knee-length skirt and and a sleeveless collared shirt. The roads in town were more fought and dirty compared to the soft, untouched grass in the forest, so she decided to put on the shoes she also kept in her bag. They were flats made of smooth leather, dyed a clean white by Yunan. Who knew he could make clothing?

Leaving most of her stuff in the room of the inn, she headed out with only her trusty sidekick, which dwelled silently in her earring. Nobody but her would know he was there, however, because her hair was loose for that mere reason.

Sinbad met up with her in the lobby. He smiled at the refreshingly new appearance of the girl, but a little disappointed that she removed the flowers from her hair.

Noticing that her hair now covered the glistening red earring she wore earlier, he wondered if she was from nobility. He had an eye for these things, and such an expensive jewel was pretty hard to obtain by just anybody. Though, just wondering about the girl won't get him anywhere. He'll have to grow a pair and ask about it and even hope that she won't make him answer why he also has a big shiny necklace around his neck.

Sinbad took Aru's hand and the two started walking down the street to the place where he and his 'companions' promised to meet.

* * *

**Eyyyy! I'm back with another chapter of Freed! Once again (and forever) I hope you guys are enjoying the ff right now.**

**In this chapter, I hope I did a better job with the explaining and didn't confuse any of you…but I guess I'll go over what ****_I_**** thought to be confusing.**

**First, Aru knew Yunan before Sinbad and was living with him for…idk…**

**Second, I want to try to match my story with that of Sinbad no Boken, or Adventures of Sinbad, just so it makes me feel happier, and others who did read it less confused. BTW: Sinbad no Boken is the manga/anime that focuses on Sinbad and how he obtained his title, djinns, and such. So yeah!**

**Third(*may contain spillers from the manga*), for Sinbad at the age of fourteen, that would mean that he has already obtained Valefor(in the red necklace) and Baal(in his sword). If I were to really base it on the manga, then Sinbad would've already met Yunan, but he doesn't know that…ohohohoho…That gives me an idea.**

**Anyways, hope you guys had fun reading, do leave some feedback and show some support! I squeal like a fangirl every time a number goes up, whether it's view, favorites, etc! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Thank You, Sinbad

**CHAPTER 3**

** Hello, my children! I am back! XD Before this chapter starts, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am so happy and thankful for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Anyways, without further delay, here's your next chapter~**

* * *

She questioned the boy dragging her by the hand. "Are we there, yet?"

"No, not yet…just a sec, okay?" Sinbad was intently studying a map he purchased at the inn, turning the paper over and back with his free hand every now and then.

The streets they roamed weren't even occupied, anymore. The houses seemed dirty and run down, not to mention there wasn't a human in sight. This would've been so much creepier if it were dark, but that goodness it was still late morning. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"U-ugh…um…no? Of course not. Why would you ever think that? I was the one who led you out of that forest, right? And that time-" Aru stared at the purple haired teen, her face neutral, but her eyes in disbelief. Sinbad was a little ticked off by the look she gave him, determined to convince her that he knew what he was doing, so he kept talking as the walking continued.

Suddenly, he came to a halt, causing the girl's face to come into contact with his waist. Never had Aru been more thankful that she was tall enough, or that would've been awkward. When she came out of her thoughts, she looked at Sinbad, whose face was now cautious. He shook off the hand Aru was holding, then used it to cover her, as if to try and shield her from something. His other hand dropped the map and now hovered over his sword.

"…Aru, stand behind me." he commanded.

Aru didn't complain or question the teen as she would normally have, mainly because she heard it as well. The clashing of metal, most likely swords, and the cries of women.

The two stood silently on what hopefully was an empty street, hoping that the commotion would die down. It didn't. There were sounds of smashing and more crying, some frightened yelling as well.

It was getting closer.

Sinbad was sure that the threatening noises were not safe for Aru, he had to get her inside…but where? The teenage boy didn't take long to make a decision, as he reached for Aru's hand and lead her to a close, but very old-looking house. The clay walls were dirty and there were scurrying bugs everywhere. The inside was no better. Cobwebs took over every corner and crack of the old domicile and there wasn't a piece of furniture in sight, merely an uneven window, letting in some sunlight.

The sounds were getting closer now.

"Hey, Aru. You be a good girl and stay here for a bit, okay?" Sinbad knelt down to meet Aru's pale eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly, as if sensing her uneasiness.

"Where are you going?" She was indeed worried, why wouldn't she be. _What if he gets hurt out there? We don't know who or what's out there. It's not safe. _Aru held onto Sinbad's clothing when he stood up, gesturing that she didn't want him to go. The screaming outside was not helping.

Sinbad was slightly concerned about the way Aru acted, her face was pale, even paler than ever and there was fear in her blue orbs. It seemed darker than usual, then again, perhaps it was just the lighting. The older boy really had no choice though. He had to get rid of these potentially dangerous people, as long as Aru was around. Leaving her here was the safest deed he could do, since he planned to head straight into the riot.

"Aru…I know it may be a little scary but I promise, I'll take care of everything, you included. SO don't worry."

Aru still did not let go, but Sinbad hoped she felt a little better about this. The sooner he's done with this, the better. He stood, patted her hair, then left. The little girl stood there, staring down at the floor, thinking about what just happened. The yelling was right outside, but she didn't care. She was worried about Sinbad. If he's thinking that he can go against a crowd with just a sword, then he might as well take her with him. But he didn't.

_ Is he really going to be alright? I don't want to be left alone again…why'd you have to go? Please don't go…no more…_Aru was now truly alone.

_ My young master, if you're so worried about the boy, then just go to him. You're safe and strong as long as you have me, remember? _It was Faris.

That scared Aru a bit, considering the fact that her djinn has not spoken to her since she came into contact with Sinbad. She was beginning to forget he was even there in the first place, but he was right, she merely had to go after Sinbad. It's not as if she's in any really danger with Faris around. And with that, The now reassured Aru zoomed out the door at a fast pace.

"Faris, do you know where he is?" She asked her vessel while running through the once again emptied streets.

_He went further left, princess._

Aru had to give some credit to their teamwork. Faris was always right, and Aru always followed, never complaining or questioning him once. It was something she came to learn the hard way, however. After following his advice and some quick turns later, she saw a crowd of men wearing tattered clothing and was holding some metal weapons. They surrounded a bunch of children and women, who were tied up and some starting to show bruises.

_Was Sin here? _Aru was more worried about her caretaker than shocked about the situation in front of her. _Faris said he would be here._

"Oh? Look over there." One of the men within the crowd spoke up, pointing at Aru. This caused the others' attention to focus on her. The white haired girl, however, was not fazed. She stood in front of the crowd, looking around once more.

There's no trace of purple hair in that crowd, thankfully; but she was starting to feel insecure about not knowing where Sinbad was. She didn't sense his abnormal ruhk anywhere, so it was safe to leave these guys. After all, it wasn't her business. She's a traveler, not a doer of justice.

As she turned to walk away, she felt a huge palm settle on her shoulder; roughly, might I mention. She slightly tilted her head to see a huge man with a very muscular build. Way too muscular…

A hint of annoyance appeared on her eyes, her brows also furrowed. "Do you…need something, sir?" She tried to ask politely, which was hard, especially with a dirty, bloodstained hand on her clean white clothing.

A man in the front of the group spoke up, a confident but disturbing grin on his face. "How lucky I was to have the girls and the children come running to me, right men?" The other members laughed, some nodded and agreed. "And it seems that there's another one on the loose."

When his words were spoken, the man whose hand was on her shoulder picked her up like a sack, throwing her over his shoulders violently.

"Hey!"Aru shrieked. "Let me down this instant!"

It wasn't difficult to tell that Aru's physical strength was no match to a full grown, muscular man. Most of them snickered at her attempt to struggle. Some even commented, "And if we don't?" Aru did not miss hearing that comment. She was pissed.

Her earring began to glow and she felt intense heat from it. It wasn't visible to the others, but it was happening. Faris was about to make his debut since she mastered his full body equip.

"Aru!"

Aru was about to chant her equip, which seemed pointless and embarrasing, when she heard a much too familiar voice. It was Sinbad.

The owner of the voice himself came flying down from nowhere and kicked the muscular man holding her in the neck. He was knocked out immediately, resulting in Sinbad catching Aru in his arms. She looked at him wide-eyed, wondering why he didn't come sooner. She almost exposed herself, and Faris, let's not forget.

"Didn't tell you to stay in that house?" Sinbad questioned her, a little mad that she didn't listen.

"You were taking too long." Aru replied happily relieved that Sinbad was here now. She was slightly embarrassed about the fact that she was in his arms, but heck. They had to get out of here. Sinbad is here now, and she can't use Faris now that he's here. It was something else she learned the hard way. Aru would always be careful about using her vessel around potential close friends, since you never know if they might be scared or even leave you.

Her biggest concern right now, is to get out of here. "Sin! We have to get away from here! It's not safe."

She was right, obviously, and Sinbad did say so as well, but the teen just couldn't help but feel guilty about running from these women and children in captive. It wouldn't do him any good, nor make his parents proud. With Aru here and his cover blown, he had no other choice but to use his sword. He unsheathed it and held it in front go him. Aru, now a few paces behind him, watched while wondering what he was planning to do with that sword. It's not like he could face a crowd that easily.

The leader of the group was shocked as well, a little kid knocked out one of his biggest men, but this was not the time to act surprised. The boy in front already has a sword pointed at him, but he wasn't fazed at all. He was backed up with very powerful men, they could easily do this boy in. He laughed, then said, "What can you do, boy? Just one of my men can knock you down easily!"

Sinbad wasted no time talking to him. He though once again, _the faster, the better._

Aru could've sworn she heard Sinbad murmur something, but she soon forgot when she noticed the all too familiar star shaped symbol on his sword. The sword became longer, and sparks began to surround it. The men in front of him began back up. Aru was now panting a little, her heart was beating quickly. Sin was a metal vessel user! That's why his ruhk felt strange.

_So he has him, huh._

"Faris! Why didn't you tell me anything about this? And who do you mean him?"

_That's for you, yourself, to find out, princess. At least for now, you do not have to worry about him being afraid of you, right? I'm sure he'll never want to leave you after he knows you're a vessel user, too._

Aru was frozen, not moving one bit. Her eyes, however, followed Sinbad, who was now waving his sword at the panicking men. They were running around, scattering like flies when the leader charged at Sinbad, only to be stopped when a strike of lightning came down just inches in front of him. The men, after witnessing such power, ran even faster until their cries disappeared.

Sinbad, after using Baal, was a bit woozy. He quickly cut the ropes that held the women and children with his sword, then sat down on the ground. Some of the kids came over to thank him, but then were quickly taken away by the women who obviously saw him as a threat, just like the men who ran away did. The freed people did the same. There were always people afraid of metal vessel users, everywhere they went. Then it hit him, he didn't think about how Aru would react to this.

He slowly turned his head towards the direction Aru was, his face in terror. Aru's face, however, could not be seen. She was looking down at the ground, her bangs covering her face.

The streets were silent now, making this very awkward for the both of them. He spoke up, "A-Aru…?"

She didn't answer. Sinbad couldn't think of anything else to do but to walk up to her. He once again knelt in front of her to see her face, only to find that she was…crying?! Sinbad was a little taken aback by what he just saw, causing him to back off and fall onto his bottom. His eyes were wide and his face full of alarm. He didn't know what to do. Knowing Aru, she wasn't the type to answer questions, so he didn't bother asking what was wrong.

Luckily, she let him hold her hand, and the two headed back the way they came from. Sinbad was worried about what was going on inside the girl's head. It didn't seem that she was afraid, so why had she cried?

Well, it's best to head back…

* * *

_How are you going to act around him now that you know, little princess?_

"What are you talking about, Faris? I don't act in front of others."

_Oh? Being dependent and clingy towards others isn't like you._

No words came out of the little girl's mouth as she sat on the side of her temporary bed in the dark room. Faris was right. Her old self was showing again, but she didn't need Faris to remind her. She realized it after finding out that Sinbad was a dungeon capturer, which was why she refused to go with Sinbad after they returned to the inn.

Sinbad was reluctant, but figured she needed the rest and time alone. He still asked for her to stay inside the inn only, but gave her the choice of walking the nearby streets. "Just don't go too far," as Aru recalled.

She didn't go anywhere…but the restroom.

The curtains in her room were let down and the door was shut, leaving the room pitched black. Even with a faint red glow from her earring every time Faris spoke, her eyes could still see, as they had adjusted quite a while ago. It should be pretty late by now, Sinbad should be back from meeting his companions around this time, which was good considering the fact that she made a decision already. It was hard, since she was infatuated with him, but it was for her own good. It took a few long hours to get the decision made, but those long hours gained her a lot of advice from the master decision-maker, Faris.

She fell back on her soft bed, one that's much more comfortable that dried leaves. _…but not as comfortable as his…_Aru blushed, thankful that no one could see her tomato-colored face in the pitch-black room. It was hard just thinking about it, it was even more difficult making the decision, will she be able to take it if she really does it? She was feeling regret already.

"Hey, Faris?"

_Yes, my dear highness?_

"What if I made the wrong choice? He doesn't seem that bad…"

_It's your decision, princess. Besides, you'll never know until you try, right? If it really takes a toll on you in anyway, I will not stop you from going back to him._

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot, if you say so. Thanks, Faris…"

Aru mumbled her words of appreciation to her djinn just when she slipped from her consciousness into a peaceful slumber. It was at this time that Sinbad knocked on her door.

"Aru? Are you in there?" His voice could've been comforting to Aru, if she was awake that is. There was, however, no answer. He opened the door, squinting his eyes to improve his vision in the dimmed room. The light from outside the door found her white hair and pale skin easily and reflected off, catching Sinbad's eyes immediately.

He approached her resting body and smiled softly. _At least she didn't get scared and run away._ He wasn't able to catch up with Ja'Far, Hinohoho, or Rurumu when he was worrying about her the entire time. His other three companions talked, but he was quiet most of the time, but he could've sworn half of the things he said didn't even make sense. It only turned dark an hour ago, he could've stayed with them a little later, but Rurumu smacked his head and lectured him. She said he was out of it and might as well get some rest, and they won't get anything done with him like this.

Well, he can rest easy with Aru here, now. And that was exactly what he did. Sinbad changed his clothing and untied his hair, then climbed into the other side of the bed. He tried being gentle when getting comfortable, which was easy when he found out Aru was a deep sleeper. She didn't even flinch when a loud creak came from the bed shifting to his weight. The blankets were pulled onto both of them and he turned to face her, his arm instinctively and protectively wrapping around her.

_ Ah, this is just like last night…_he realized, making him smile a bit. He, too, slowly but peacefully drifted off into slumber with Aru in his arms.

* * *

_ I fell for your actions and I trusted your words…so why did you have to do this?! What have we done to you? You were so kind, …helped us through so much…and…yet…_

_ Tears were running down the girl's face as she trotted through the crimson hot village. Her eyes were empty, blank as if she lost her soul. She didn't think, didn't look, and didn't scream. She merely walked and cried. Her feet were burnt and bleeding, her long white hair dyed red by red liquid._

_ It was nighttime, but the small little tribe's domicile was going up in light, flames, and ashes. She kept walking, terrified to look back, afraid that she would be next. That she-demon would be here anytime and she had to run, or else her parents' lives would've been a waste. She should've been the one to meet death, not her kind parents. So why? Why was she still walking?_

_ "Wahhhhh! Momma! Papa!"_

_ The girl with the dyed hair reacted to the cries of another child. He had black hair completely different than her, but her was pale too, not as much as her though. He was always a weird child, Aru was never comfortable around him, but she felt a connection to him. Perhaps it was because they both were made fun of for their personality. _

_ Although Aru never spoke back to anyone, which made her an easy bullying target, he was the exact opposite. The weeping boy in front of her never had the best of personalities. He would always make sarcastic and spiteful comments about everything, whether it involved him or not. Being the bullied victims at the village school brought them together a few times, making them converse once or twice. The conversations were mostly just him speaking, though._

_ She looked down at the boy, who was sitting on the ground, hands covering his face. Aru, once again felt connected to him, more tears fell down her face. She wasn't the only one missing her parents. She had to take him along, somewhere far away, hidden from that woman. She was here, Aru could feel it._

_ As she spoke her words, the black hair boy looked up at the girl to reveal his crimson red eyes. His red ones met her pale blue ones, both blurred with water. "Hey, we've got to get out of here…Judal."_

* * *

Aru woke up to find herself, once again, looking at the chest of Sinbad. She was less surprised than the first time, and kind of felt glad about this. It was the last time to enjoy his company, and what better way than in his arms.

She stayed like this for a few minutes, but had to accept the fact that she had to do it before it was too late. She got out of his arms easier than the first time, and quickly but quietly dressed herself. It didn't matter if it were dirty clothes, she had to make haste. Before making her way to the door, she looked back at Sinbad, surprised that his eyes were wide open and staring at her.

She walked up to him and stared at him, as well. He spoke, first with a bright smile, "Aren't you going to ask if I saw you changing or not?"

Aru blushed a bright pink, but was still saddened by the fact that she had to go. calming down from her flushed face, she smile at him sadly and leaned down to peck his cheek. Sinbad was not ready for this, which made his face turn red, even darker than Aru's had a few seconds ago.

"A-Aru? Wh-What was that for?" He panicked, sat up, then backed away a few inches.

Aru didn't respond to his question. Instead, she headed towards the door. Sinbad asked another question, just to test his luck, "Where are you going?"

It was a small voice, but he could make out a bit of what she said. It sounded something like, "…toilet…" but he wasn't sure. The voice sounded sad, and it started to crack halfway through the word. _Was she bothered by something?_ She ran out before he could ask for a repeat, so he just assumed she really had to go. Little did he know this was the last time she would see her in a while…

Aru was sprinting out the inn and down the road she came from…with Sinbad. She ran and didn't stop even when her lungs burned and her sides hurt. She reached the forest that came out of. The white haired child gazed at the trees, wondering if Sinbad had realized she ran away yet. She didn't even leave a note or goodbye…how irresponsible.

Now that she left him, she didn't know what to feel, but maybe that's natural. That's how she felt back then. It's best to be alone and never trust anyone stronger than you. They may be able to protect you and offer you assurance, but they can also backstab at any moment, just like she did…They can choose to kill you anytime, trusting them is just making yourself one of their pawns.

Aru wasn't going to risk it again…she didn't want to lose anything anymore. This was for her own sake. The girl in white dove into the the woodland without hesitation, never looking back once as she headed home, back to the rift that separated both worlds.

* * *

**Annddd you have reached the end of chapter 3, hope it wasn't confusing or anything… I wrote this chapter little by little over a long period of time so I hope it wasn't too confusing…but don't worry! I always go back to check up on things I missed and try to add onto it in the future chapters.**

** Stay tuned and hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you like it, have story ideas(because I always need them XD), or if you would like to make any type of comment! I will take criticism like a (wo)man!**


	4. Chapter 4 My First Djinn

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_"Aru…I can't run anymore. My feet hurt." The boy spoke through heavy pants. "You should just go ahead. It's me they want!"_

_ "No," Aru turned to face the black haired boy with a serious expression, her hands came up to hold his face, "we've gone so far, just a little more won't hurt!"_

_ A little more _would _hurt. Aru was sure they had run a few miles from the village by now, but it made no difference whatsoever. Both children could feel the sickening black ruhk close by. _She _was always on their tail, as if mocking them, telling them that running was no use._

_ The two kids stopped at the edge of the cliff, below them was a vast forest. There was nowhere else to go. They both fought to the bitter end, but the young ones both knew, that this was where they stop._

_ It was no use anyways. Their predators were persistent and always just one step behind, perhaps even ahead if they stopped fleeing. And that was exactly what happened. Not even a minute had passed and the two could already hear the shouts and calls of soldiers, followed by an immensely overwhelming amount of black ruhk._

_ Ah. She caught up again, even when _she _was merely pursuing them at a walking pace. Soon enough, the children were shivering in the presence of her ominous aura as she stood before them. There was no place to run as her eyes darkened and her hand reached toward Judal, a smile so sickening and eyes ever so black._

Gyokuen.

_ Aru could see it. Judal's pure white ruhk struggling to protect him as her hand came close to his arm. The queen didn't even spare a glance at Aru, but when Aru tried pulling Judal back, Gyokuen's glare was enough to kill her. The black ruhk didn't help either, but she didn't let go, neither of them did. _

_ Judal was thankful for bring pulled back, but at the same time, feared for Aru, hoping she wouldn't be hurt. But that wasn't so likely when Gyokuen chanted something none of the children could comprehend and Aru's body froze._

_ She couldn't move, but her hand was released from Judal's. She couldn't control herself as she turned around and slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff._

_ "Aru!" Judal cried out in alarm as she was nearing the drop to her death. Aru did nothing but scream and weep internally, for it seems that speaking wasn't something she had control over. Her body wouldn't listen, all she could do was hope that it wouldn't hurt when the ground came to her._

_ And so she fell._

_ "ARUU!" Judal screamed this time. He slipped out of Gyokuen's grasp and kneeled at the edge of the cliff, extending his arm in hopes of reaching her in time. It was too late, he could see her facing the ground, her body gradually getting smaller. His surroundings became slower and a wave of black ruhk flew towards Aru._

_ Something was happening. The white ruhk flew in the direction Aru fell, then past her. Directly beneath her, and into the ground._

_ Moments later, rumbling could be felt and heard from miles away, and almost instantly, a enormous castle-like structure emerged from the trees below the falling girl. Aru's eyes widened and looked from a bird's eyes view. The center square of the castle had a fountain, and that was exactly where she was falling._

_ With a splash, she was gone._

_ Judal, at this age, had obviously not know what had happened. However, Gyokuen was pleased. It seems that the young magi had potential, to have raised a dungeon at such a young age. She was going to make sure Judal would brought up right, and the girl that fell in to be found._

_ The queen was not someone to be underestimated, and she does not underestimate anyone else either. The girl, Aru, accessed a dungeon. She was a weak and small child who was seemingly harmless, but if she had the courage to dare go against Gyokuen, then conquering a dungeon was a doable task. Most unlikely, yet not impossible._

_ "Guards, surround the perimeter of this structure. I will return after I drop off our esteemed magi." Gyokuen was smiling as she spoke, her hand now gripping Judal's arm._

_ The queen walked off while thinking about who to send into the dungeon to hunt the girl down and rid of her. If none of the soldiers come back, then neither could the girl. And even if she did, the guard around the dungeon will take care of her._

_ Judal, on the other hand, was speechless. He was sure Aru was dead, tears rained down from his eyes, regretting that he could not give her an apology or any words of appreciation. And with that, he was dragged off by his captor._

* * *

_The little girl that had falling through the fountain was petrified by what she was seeing, completely convinced this was the way to heaven. When her body hit the water, her eyes were closed and after what felt like forever, her body hit something solid. She opened her eyes, hoping it was the bottom of the fountain, but was shocked to find something out of this world. Instead of the concrete bottom of the the fountain, she was on what had seemed like a magical circle and was floating with the stars. Below her, she could see other golden circles, which connected to other parts of the globe._

_ Aru didn't know how to react but surprisingly, she wasn't scared. After all, she was dead, what else can happen to her._

_ And with that though in mind, she fell into a peaceful slumber in the gentle rocking of the circle and the dim lights of the stars. All was quiet the place where the little girl slept._

* * *

It was lively in the town square. The people were chatting happily and merchants were selling all kinds of items near the fountain. It was the center of town, where the folks celebrate and the children play. Most importantly, it was where news traveled fastest.

This was a special town, however. In this town, there were no lords, nor wars. Fully trained soldiers were made merely for the security at night and allowing the residents peace at mind.

The crops and animals were always abundant and the water, forever glistening, as if the gods themselves had bathed in them.

The town's production was top-notch, as well. The finest leathers, the smoothest silk, the warmest cotton. It was not only the material, but the products this town produced was enough to put any other kingdom to shame. Sculptures decorated every nook and cranny of the gravel paved streets. Each shop, from jewelry to tools, had a unique and artistic design on their entrances. It was a birthplace and haven for many skilled craftsmen.

Everyday was like yesterdays, its golden age never showed a sign of going away. In spite of the facts, today was different. It happened in the town square, where news was bound to emerge.

A girl was found in the fountain by a merchant setting up his shop there. With a scream, all the heads turned to him, then the girl. She was pulled out and receive help after she was found near drowning. She was brought to a fancy room in the vacant castle where the soldiers trained and stayed at.

Aru woke up with the full belief that she was in heaven, but was told otherwise by the shouting of men outside. Carefully, she got out of bed and peeked out the large balcony window. There were shirtless, muscular men outside, and they seemed to be running laps around the perimeter.

A moment later, a tall figure wearing armor appeared perching on a gallant white horse. He led the stallion the same direction the soldiers ran, yelling, "C'mon boys! Just a few more laps and you can retire for the day!"

With those words of encouragement, the men ran even faster, some even yelled as they sprinted. The knightly figure halted to a stop, as if sensing a pair of eyes on him, and cocked his head to face Aru. When his green eyes met Aru pale ones, he smiles and waved at her. Yet Aru got scared and scurried further back into the room, away from the window. Her mind was still a mess and she was confused.

The perplexed child was not allowed any time to think when a middle-aged woman came in, carrying a tray of food. She set down the tray and spotted Aru in the corner of the room, her face contorted with worry. Her big blue eyes watched the lady as she got closer.

"It's alright, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The lady spoke with a calm and kind voice. She smiled at Aru and introduced herself as the nurse of the castle. Aru eventually got up and ate her meal, which was surprisingly delicious. She was then brought to another room after a few twists and turns in the halls. It seemed like an office.

Behind the desk was the same man who rode the horse outside of Aru's room, his brown hair now free from the helmet and showing. He noticed Aru coming in and immediately smiled at her, trying to initiate a conversation by calling himself Faris and asking for her name.

"A-aru…p-pleased to meet you." The girl answered meekly, thankful that the people here, wherever she was, were kind.

"I see, Aru," the man known as Faris paused, his face appeared thoughtful for a moment, then continued, "You must be very confused as to where you are, but I assure you, this is a very safe town filled with the friendliest inhabitants."

Faris continued his speech as Aru listened atop a cushioned seat near him. The nurse had eventually excused herself and left Aru and Faris alone. At some point, the little student learned the basic of the 'town' and the fact that this was a 'dungeon', an artificial space created by the magic of a 'djinn'. She had no clue what half of those words are, but she seemed to accept it. The two conversed until the sun set and the nurse came in to pick Aru up. She was given another delicacy, a warm bath and even a few pairs of new clothing. The styles were a bit foreign to Aru, but they were extremely comfortable.

She layer in bed with her new white and gold nightgown. The stars and moonlight seeped through the balcony window, allowing her to see better in the dark. Aru couldn't sleep since she was worried about Judal, desperately hoping Gyokuen didn't harm him. Hoping was all she could do, after all worrying could only cause harm to oneself.

…

Aru was awakened by the songs of multiple birds outside. The sunlight burned her eyes when she scarcely revealed her pale orbs. It seemed early, at least enough so the soldiers weren't doing their morning drills, in which Faris explained. She was told that the soldiers trained up to seven hours a day with Sunday off as a family and church day. Most of them would start their daily routines rather early, but there were no shouts coming from outside her balcony.

The girl got up after another half hour of rest, now used to the sunshine. She looked around the room, realizing that she missed out on a lot of details yesterday, probably because of shock.

With the light of day, she could now see that there were multiple bookshelves loaded with a variety of books. The way the shelves were put acted as wall to another room. Inside the mini library was a fur rug and a few pillows. The spacing between the shelves allowed in perfectly enough light for reading. That wasn't all. Next to her bed was a fairly large desk with a drawer. Above the desk was a vase filled with all sorts of flowers and inside the drawer was a sufficient amount of supplies, paint, paper, ink, a little of everything.

Aru was enjoying exploring her current room and hoped to find more when heading towards the bathroom. It was connected to the bedroom and she had bathed here with the nurse's help yesterday. She also knew where the closet with her newly obtained clothing were, but she was still happy to look at it, appreciating its material. There were a few shirts, skirts, and shorts. The fancier dresses further back, the shoes in the shelves near the ground. Some accessories could be found in the cabinets atop the shoes and the mirror. What really surprised Aru the most was the fact that there were more than enough capes and cloaks for her to wear. She was really thankful for this.

A few men could now be heard, stretching and counting. Noticing thats she was still in her nightgown, she quickly changed into her new clothes: a pair of shorts and a simple sleeveless top, both of which were white with gold lining. Her boots were made of leather dyed white as if to match her wardrobe. While throwing on her cloak, a few knocks came at her door.

"Aru, may I come in?" The male voice belonged to Faris.

"Sure. I'll be right there," she replied with a happy tone, excited to socialize with Faris again. Conversing with him is quite enjoyable, not only can Aru learn a lot, he was also kind and caring.

The man entered, his brown hair still a bit messy, perhaps bed hair, but his attire was neat. Even without the metal armor and the heroic white horse, he still appeared knightly.

"Would you like to take a walk around town with me? It might do you good to get some fresh air," Faris stood by the doorway and spoke, his index finger held up, as if making a point. Aru, who just finished adjusting the cloak, nodded at the suggestion. It would do her good to familiarize with the town's plotting.

She was introduced to some of the soldiers and maids working at the castle. They were the ones maintaining and occupying it, currently.

* * *

"Faris, why is there not a lord in this town?" The question was on her mind for a while now, and she finally got the chance to ask.

The brunette smiled at her and explained, "Like I told you yesterday, princess, this is a dungeon. There's no need for a lord." It was vague and Aru didn't quite understand the explanation the man gave. The nickname also bothered her a bit. It started a that morning when she sat in front of him on his horse, like a princess. Such great naming sense.

"But what's a dungeon?" She chose to question on as the two pass by a few shops on their way back to the castle. Aru's gotten a tour on the Faris's horse, asking many questions on the way. Most of her questions were answered, but vaguely.

"This is a dungeon. It's something created by a djinn." Once again, they were vocabulary which Aru could not comprehend.

"But djinns do not exist…" She reciprocated, her voice fading a little near the end, as if she could almost believe Faris's words.

"Is there any proof? How would you know they do not exist?" Faris smiled at her, his eyes giving the impression that he was holding some sort of secret.

"No sort of proof that shows the existence or appearance of djinns exist; and even if they do, it hasn't shown up, that is… none that I've heard of." The little girl spoke with confidence in her voice this time, the way she was taught to speak when asked a question. That reminded her of her parents. She still had things to worry about than to frolic around in an isolated town that a man claims to be 'fake.'

"Just because they haven't shown up, doesn't mean that they won't, right?" The man on the back of the horse has yet another point to add to their half-baked argument. The moment he finished speaking, Faris noticed that Aru's face had gone a little glum. He probably knew why and wanted to help. After all, the others that keep coming into this dungeon are no good and won't make his town any better.

Aru didn't answer this, but was still a little surprised when Faris had asked her to train with his and his soldiers. Learn the basics to combat and how to use a couple of weapons. He never mentioned anything else after that, just gave the girl a little time to think. After all, she was so young.

Aru, at such a young age, was surprisingly more mature that others think. She had suspected that Faris knew about the incidents with her parents, what happened to her village, and about Judal. The mysterious building was most likely the little magi's doing. She was thankful for him, providing her with shelter and good food. The least she can do now was to get stronger, the question that bugged her for the past few days was, 'how?'

And now she knew.

* * *

Thinking back, she remembered the sweet, yet hard times she had training with the others and Faris. Well, Faris was just on the horse the entire time.

She was on foot the since yesterday morning, stopping only once or twice every hour for water. Food wasn't really necessary for the girl, although it was easy to acquire if she ever needed it. Her feet had finally started to feel numb and gave in when she sat down under a tree, which guarded her from the blazing heat.

It's been a day since running away from Sinbad. She had human contact for a day, entered society for a day, and now she was back. It was quiet, and comfortable. Faris has been speaking with her as she fled from the village in the direction of the border. The two reminisced of the happy days during training, both commented that it would be nice to do more. Perhaps that was what she will do, after all there were more dungeons out there.

The tinge of regret she felt when running away from Sinbad, had now completely disappeared. She was brimming with confidence, knowing that she would face Sinbad again, when she was stronger!


	5. Chapter 5 Out of the Dungeon

**Hey guys...bad news :( I want to apologize in advance: IM VERY SORRY**

**I kind of ran out of inspiration for this series, ****but it'll remain in my WIP file and I'll come back to it whenever I feel inspired and recharged. Don't worry though, I'm not going to just toss it away since I spend a lot of time on this and I really love Aru~**

**Anyways, here's the good news! :D**

**I am starting another magi ff, and this one I have it thought out and planned, actually. Surprising, yes. But please do look forward to it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Sinbad had waited in the inn for nearly half an hour already. What in the world could the girl be doing? It wouldn't take _that_ long for a bathroom break, …would it? Either way, he had to go check.

After changing, he headed out the door and down the hall, where the bathrooms are. Empty. The was no wooden plate on the front to signal that it was occupied. Now, he was getting worried. Perhaps he heard wrong, maybe she wasn't going to the toilet. But then again, where else could she go? It wasn't like her to head out alone, especially not after the incident yesterday.

Sinbad took a look around the entire inn, from the bar to the lobby. She was nowhere to be found and he was starting to get worried.

There's even been a point where he asked his djinns for advice, but they were no help whatsoever. Valefor even laughed at him for losing the girl. Ironic how the power of two king vessels couldn't even find a little girl.

* * *

What felt like months had passed within Faris's dungeon and Aru has gotten used to the peaceful life there. Training until she was out of energy by day, and sleeping like a log every night. She also started learning a few things from the tenants of the castle. Whenever the soldiers and Faris needed to be away, for whatever reason, she would spend her free time in the library. The books there contained countless informations about the outside world and kingdoms. She would take several everyday to read before bed, or at least look at the pictures if the content was too difficult for her level of vocabulary to handle. There was also a majority of the library with books of another tongue. She was intrigued by the pictures of creatures in the books so she brought it up during dinner with Faris. He told her it was the ancient language of Alma Torran, or as he called it, his language.

That was how Aru began getting lessons on this language, once again, taught by Faris. He told her it was a good thing, and it would be useful to her in the future.

_Knowledge is strength, I'll have you know. _is what he said. What he said was part true, since what he made her know didn't particularly make her any stronger.

…

A year inside the dungeon has passed and Aru has grown an inch or two. She's been happy as of lately, but still worries about her village and Judal from time to time. She did her best to improve on everything she was taught and more. At this point, she's cleared out nearly every book in the library. She's even mastered a few magic tricks from those books. Faris was especially proud, but informed her that it was easier to channel ruhk to create spells in dungeons where the ruhk were abundant. He did try to tell her this in the least disappointing way possible, hoping she wouldn't be upset over it, but really, the little girl could care less. She felt the energy in her pulse as the spell was cast and the feeling was amazing. She felt powerful for once, even if it was just a small spark. Her skills could be improved, after all, a tiny spark can cause grand explosions!

Her swordsmanship, vocabulary, magic, language, and combat skills rose greatly these two years in the dungeon. She refined it the most she could with the resources provided in this dungeon. She had hit her limit as to how much she could grow, for now. Faris knew as well.

"Aru, you're ready to go."

"…?" The girl knew what they were talking about, but it was a bit hard to accept. She had grown used to this makeshift haven. There was a kind knight to take care of her, the most kind people you could ever meet in every corner of the streets, the most delicious food, and the best clothing. She had to admit she was getting a little spoiled.

"This dungeon cannot be here permanently. There will be other people, hoping to become dungeon conquerers. If you accept my request, I'll guide you out of here and I will come as well, a your guardian and djinn." The knight her a serious expression when explaining this, as if to remind her of the danger still out there, right at the front doors of this dungeon. He continued, "I wish to choose you, Aru, as my king candidate. I am the djinn of Loyalty and Discipline."

The little girl didn't know what to say to the proposal, but if it was her only way out, she could only nod.

The knight was now leading her through a series of corridors and explained further.

"I've told you before, the dungeons' times are different from that of the outside world. Two years in here could've been mere seconds outside, or it could've been decades."

Aru didn't like the latter statement. As if sensing her distress, Faris reassured her by mentioning that nobody's tried to enter the tower as of yet. The fact wasn't enough to help the observant girl, however. The was also a good side and bad side to that fact. It could be fortunate and possibly only mere seconds have passed, or the worst could happen. Gyokuen's guards were guarding the outside, waiting for her to exit the dungeon.

She was still juggling the two alternatives within her thoughts when they suddenly stopped. In front of her stood a massive metal door, adorned and engraved with intricate patterns and swirls. She could recognize some symbols from the books of Torran.

Faris pushed open a gap, enough for two, easily and gestured her in. Aru didn't say or ask anything, she just went in. Inside was a massive area filled with metal creations of all sorts. Silver and gold shields and swords were littered around the room, piles on piles of coins and chests of jewelry. How has she not found this place these past two years?

"This is the treasury," Faris informed her, "though I usually keep it hidden with my powers."

That's why…

He continued as he lead Aru to the boxes of jewelry, " You should choose a vessel for me to reside in, since you came in here without any metal trinkets. I know, there is indeed a vast selection of weaponry, but try to choose an accessory. A little girl carrying around a hefty sword is going to raise some eyebrows." It seemed logical, but it was pressuring her to choose something. Faris was going to be living in there, would a tiny piece of metal be suitable, his frame did look huge to Aru.

A few minutes had passed with the little girl wandering around the treasury. She had picked a ruby earring that was atop an eye-catching crown. Faris was worried for a second, thinking that she was going to pick the crown. How silly, he knew Aru was smarter than that.

They had everything prepared and the nurse Aru met on the first day gave her a bag with a few outfits and shoes, along with a water sac and some dried foods, from meat to fruits. She was thankful and say her thanks and goodbyes to everyone. When on the platform ascending the treasury, she tried recalling what had occurred before stumbling into this dungeon.

Ah, right. Gyokuen was probably still there. As least now, she had a knight residing in her earring. The piercing still stung a little, but she was told the pain should pass away in a few days. Also taking a plain dagger from the treasury, she armed herself and got ready to head out.

_You've grown so much, my king. Ah, king sound a bit uncanny, let's try princess. After all, I am your knight._

Her djinn spoke to her from the earring, Aru felt a little warmth coming from her earring. And there was the flash.

* * *

It was the same place again, that same beautiful place she saw after she fell into the fountain. Faris called it space, the thing that separates the time flow from the two dimensions. The girl couldn't ask anymore, she merely watch with her mouth and eyes wide open. It truly was a sight she'd want to see again and again.

And perhaps she could.

* * *

Gyokuen was quite satisfied with catching the little magi, maybe even enough to let that other kid go. After all, she had now convinced herself that a dungeon was not so easily conquered. These dungeons were meant for kings, not some weak,stray country girl.

The queen walked away from the dungeon guarded by her soldiers when suddenly, rumbling came from below her. It became more and more apparent an she could feel her black ruhk quiver in fear. The white ruhk were overwhelming her own, and it was coming from the dungeon.

_N-no! Impossible!_

The queen's eyes widened when she turned to face the dungeon. Her soldiers were hollering at each other, desperate to get away from the descending castle. Its collapse was too fast, however. Most of the soldiers fell along with it, resulting in them now being stuck in the deep hole, where the dungeon once stood. Now, it was an empty gap. The soldiers did not know what had occurred since the knowledge of dungeons in this world was so scarce, yet Gyokuen knew.

It's been conquered and Aru was nowhere to be found.

_How!? I can't sense her anywhere!_ Gyokuen was panicking. Not even her ruhk could help, and she was an Alma Torran magi, for gods sake! Just what is this girl and how was she able to conceal herself. This was bad, she didn't like her power to be challenged.

Aru…it seems she's made quite the formidable enemy.

_I've been informed that there's a magi called Yunan who should be where the border separates the dark continent. He's the guardian, I hear. _

The djinn started giving her directions of where to go from their location. She complies, but questioned, "Faris, you've been stuck in my earring this whole time. How do you know what's going on in the world than I do?"

_Princess, I'm magical. Anyway, it's simple, really. Just listen to the ruhk, they're been everywhere and are found everywhere. You're a king candidate, they'll favor you for sure._

Taking his advice, she closed her eyes and listened. He was right, the little fairies do speak. Some made squeaks and others chirped, but nonetheless, they all told her the same thing. Forming a trail of light, the bountiful crowd of souls led her to where Yunan was. It was faint, but Aru could see it. The day was nearly over, with the sun setting, the ruhk soon grew into a glowing string that lead her to the lone magi.

.

.

.

"Hm?" The blonde magi tilted his head to one side when he answer his door. He knew she was coming to him since the ruhk informed him, but she here faster than expected considering the girl's age and physique. Nonetheless, she was here.

Welcoming her in with a smile, the magi, djinn, and little girl eventually relaxed around the others while discussing over some tea. He was a little surprised to hear that Aru spent nearly two years in a dungeon, but it did explain the abundant amount around her. Faris had asked him secretly to take care of her until she's old enough, but in his opinion, she can fend for herself pretty well. Yunan could understand why, though. She had just slipped from Gyokuen's grasp, if she happens to cross paths with even one of her minions, then all of them would know.

"A month," Yunan said to the two, "I'll will keep Aru here for a month, and only…a month." Faris, who was materialized because Yunan had touched her earring, lit up like a child who was shown his favorite candy.

Faris grinned at him while patting Aru's head. She could understand the situation a little, but continued drinking her tea while her djinn stroked her hair repeatedly. She was starting missed his touch, with him being in her earring and all. Her thoughts eventually wandered over to what she'll do after the month was over. She can't rely on him forever. Perhaps she could learn how to hunt for food in the wilderness on her own, or get a job. Kids at this age could be apprentices, right?

Noticing her fast-changing expressions, Yunan gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about a thing. I can teach you a a lot during this month."

Keeping his words in mind, she relaxed at the thought of being able to receive lessons on survival. It made sense if you give it some thought. This guy lived at the bottom of a canyon which was known for being bottomless. She doubts anything lives down here, and even getting down here took her a few days. Aru will just have to trust and rely on this magi, in hopes that she could get stronger. She was weak in this world, it wasn't like in the dungeon where everyone favored her. There were people much stronger than she was, and what better way to get stronger than to learn from a magi.

_Judal…please..be safe..._


End file.
